


Propose

by sakurauichii



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lianna is mentioned, Romantic Fluff, The others are mentioned but their names aren't though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurauichii/pseuds/sakurauichii
Summary: They arrived in Flamesgrace, exhausted from their travels, but a thief and a cleric find warmth underneath the night starry sky.





	Propose

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey Therion," she spoke let's write the never-ending pages of our future.”

It was nighttime by the time they reached Flamesgrace; the other six travelers heading to bed as soon as they got to the inn. However, only Ophilia and Therion are the ones that are awake. Ophilia has a good reason, needing to make sure that Lianna is in bed without a scratch on her body. Therion on the other hand, doesn’t a have a reason to stay awake. However, he keeps picturing his encounter with Darius, knowing that his fight with him is just around the corner. 

 

Ophilia left the church, wanting to sleep next to her boyfriend, until she sees him standing the hill that she and Lianna would run off to. Curiosity wasn’t the word Ophilia felt at that moment. Seeing him give her a look as if he’s ushering her to be by him made the cleric’s heart skip a beat, and walked towards the hill. 

 

“Why are you here?” Ophilia asked softly as she walked towards Therion, standing next to him. 

 

“Can’t sleep.” He replied, half lying and half telling the truth. 

 

“I see.” Ophilia mumbled to herself. 

 

Silence loomed over the two. Not that it mattered to them. Even if one didn’t speak a word, it was relaxing, peaceful. Therion had his hand out, wanting Ophilia to hold it, and she complied with a small smile. Even if her bare hand is covered by her glove, she can feel his warmth in the cold and frosty area. 

 

The wind blew them, sending shivers down Ophilia’s bare shoulders. Therion noticed this and unraveled his scarf and wrapped it around Ophilia’s neck. “A-Are you sure you’re fine with this?” Ophilia asked with red hues on her cheeks. 

 

“It’s fine,” Therion replied, “you looked like you were freezing.” 

 

“But I’m used to-” 

  
  
“Even so, you can catch a cold.” 

 

Silence loomed over again. Ophilia smiling at Therion, knowing that he’s worried over her well-being. Seeing the embarrassed blush on his cheeks confirms it no less. He squeezed his grip on Ophilia’s hand, the cleric moving closer to the thief, and she laid her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. 

 

“Hey Therion,” she spoke up. “ Let's write the never-ending pages of our future.” 

 

He didn’t say anything; even so, Ophilia saw the small smile on his face, reassuring her that he too feels the same way. 

 

“Alright then, let us go back to the inn.” Therion said, still looking at the night sky. “Before you fall asleep.” 

 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Ophilia nodded, realizing that the drowsiness is getting to her. 

 

The two turned around and walked back towards the inn, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder in peace and quiet as the snow gently came down from the starry sky. 

 

“Therion, please don’t let go of my hand.” 

 

“...I won’t, Ophilia.” 

 

“Thank you; I love you.” 

 

“...And I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to a slow, romantic song. Let me indulge in fluff because this is my OTP and I love them!


End file.
